User talk:TheGiantPotato
Welcome! This page is a running discussion. Please don't delete anything if you're not me; minor edits for archival purposes are welcome from anyone.TheGiantPotato (talk) 20:55, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Amador picture, and stats discussion Thanks for your recent edits, and welcome back to the wiki. I've made a few additions on the Stats page, and posted a response to your latest Homelands discussion. The most important thing to note is the complete absence of any 'stat max' as countless thousands of stats have proven. There is a min statsum (http://www.wotmud.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=66&hilit=statsum), but no hard max. The mechanics of statting, however, do make higher sums very hard to achieve, though not impossible. As stated on that page, I'll see about uploading a copy of my research to the wotmudarchives site when I get a chance. Also, can you see about a more up-to-date map of Amador? It's the right idea, and I've been meaning to upload a number of city/region maps, but what little time I have lately is usually devoted to keeping the EQ Trainer and such updated. Thanks again. Russ3Z (talk) 14:40, February 11, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks for the edits! I'll have to roam a bit to check the validity of the map -- I wasn't aware that Amador had changed internally (at least so far I haven't encountered any surprises in town). That basic format, an image that includes a heading and legend, is how I'd like town areas to look. But I need map data; I've always played using raw telnet, so I'll have to find/write a mapping utility. Anyway, maps, geography, zones, etc. and related sections are rather disorganized at the moment. I'm going to be reshaping those categories into something more coherent in the future. "Zones" and "maps" will, of course, be MUD-specific, but "geography" might be a sensible place to deal with WoT lore with links to zones/maps etc. Thoughts?TheGiantPotato (talk) 20:54, February 11, 2014 (UTC) **Amador has expanded significantly in the past however many years, with the addition of both a southern zone to the city itself, as well as a 'Serenda Palace' zone to the west of the new southern zone. Not sure if you've been back since they expanded the Fortress of Light zone, though that is pretty old. As such, while the map you uploaded is probably still fairly accurate for what it shows, it leaves out a great deal. As for maps, there are a number of good zMUD-made maps out there. Mine are probably fine for most of the cities, and I will work on uploading, but ask around. **For zone-specific maps, I'd like to have the pics show accurate zone boundaries. City articles, as distinct from city-zone articles (ie "Caemlyn" as opposed to its components of "Inner Caemlyn and "Outer Caemlyn") could have a map of the entire city itself, spanning however many zones that encompasses. You should have a look at how I have begun to organize. **For geography overall, take a look at the Zones article I've written, as well as the Template:Regions template. Each region should, I feel, be roughly defined politically (Andor, Cairhien), geographically (Black Hills, Caralain Grass, etc), or some combination (Tremalking, Jafar). Region articles will link to the zones they contain, list major things of interest like smobs and clans, and, in the case of nations and/or places that have inhabited points, a list of cities and towns. See the Andor article for a fairly extensive list in that regard. I'm not sure yet how to deal with the overall 'Geography' article, though I could see some potentially useful overlap with my Regions concept. See what you can do with it. Russ3Z (talk) 21:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC)